Mystery Siren
by Ifthetapshoefits
Summary: Draco goes for a late night stroll throught the corridoors but hears a heavenly melody, his curiosity gets the better of him and is forced to follow the sound of the beautiful voice. Searching for the mystery siren that has captured his heart, he gets the shock of his life. Voldemort killed summer before seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

yeah yeah. i know that i shouldnt start another story until my other one is complete but i just couldnt help my self, i promise that the other will nt be forgotten though! x

anyways

* * *

It was just a week into the seventh year students and things were getting strange already. Draco Malfoy was sitting at the table with his best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise was ranting on about how they were crush the gryffindrs at quidditch this year, there was no point interrupting so Draco was just left to mull over his thoughts. The only thought that was able to cross his mind, however, was of the strange occurances last night.

Draco being head boy, alond side Hermione Granger who was head girl, had its ups and downs.

_flashback_

_Draco was in bed, in his dorms, opposite Hermione's when he couldnt succeed in sleep. he didn't know what the cause was, he just wasn't tired. 'maybe a stroll around the corridoors might help' he thought to himself as he put on his shoes, robe and picked up his wand._

_Being head boy meant that Draco had no curfew, incase he had needed to patrol the halls._

_He walked past Hermione's room and took no notice to the fact that the door had been left open; he had known her to shut her never leae a door open, but he wasn't paying attention._

_He walked through their shared common room and straight to the top floor of all of Hogwarts. He had known it to be isolated during the day, but he had never ventured these corridoors at night. Once he finally reached the top floor, he immediately travelled to the darkest corridoor he was aware of and started to stroll from there, not keeping in mind of his direction. His mind had wandered to many places duringhis careless, midnight stroll. he was soon knocked back into full-consciousness when he started to hear a faint melody. _

_This melody had made the inside of ears melt in pleasure, he felt lke he was floating on a cloud just by hearing the notes. It sounded like piano, yes that was it, a piano. Draco Malfoy being Draco Malfoy, just had to know who was playing, his curiosity had always got the best of him._

_At first he had thought it to be his imagination but soon realised that it was part of the reality when the sound startes to grow wth every step he took._

_The soft, yet loud, music had led him to a closed door, that he had not known existed. He attempted to turn the handle but found it to be locked, he shook and rattled the handle in an attempt to see who was on the other side, singing and playing that wondeful tune. He stopped for a minute, just to enjoy the music coming from the other side of the door. _

_His ear pressed up against the door, trying to recognise the voice some how. _

_Just then, the song that the mystery girl had been playing had come to an end. Draco had been slightly dissappointed at this, until his excitement doubled when a new song had started. _

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_Draco then cursed himself for forgetting to use magic to open the door, "alohamora" he whispered. the door opened, revealing a girl, with her back faced to the door, she was sitting at the piano bench, hoodie on, hood up, a few loose strands of hair hanging out of it. Draco had instantky fell inlove with the mystery siren, infront of him. _

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

_At that last line, the girls voice cracked and became shaky. Draco started to panic when he saw the girl get ready to exit by bringin over the cover of the piano keys. but was relieved when she just huffed, place her arms, folded, over the piano, out her head in them and started silently sobbing to herself. 'she must have written that song for somone then' he thought as he obsrved the crying girl, _

_Draco debated whether or not to comfort the girl in distress, bu deciding against it when he realised that he had had his way with most of the girls 5th year and had broke it off with them the morning after so, by any chances it was one of the fortunate but unfortuntes that had slept wih him, he decied that it would be best just to leave her. _

_how wrong he was!_

_end of flashback_

Draco sat there, swirling his pumpkin juice, observing the female slytherins, ravenclaws, and even huffle puffs, for any suspects of the mystery siren. he found no-one who could fit the requirements of his love. even after a full day of classes, he had found no-one who would be a logical fit. he dared not to go as far as surveying any gryffindors, just incase.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner in the great hall, right after the flshback in the previous chapter.

"hey Blaise, I gotta go, homework and stuff, I'll see you l8a" draco said, not waiting for a reply, he got up and mad his way to the heads common room he shared with Hemrione. On his way he tried to think even more of who could have captured his heart with just the sound of their voice.

Once he reached the common room, he slumped down on the sofa and, from thinking too hard, slowly drifted to sleep without a care in the world.

About 2 and a half hours later, Draco woke to the sound of a door shutting and quiet footsteps coming down the stair case that led to Hermione's room.

Hermione and Draco had called a truce from the first day to make lives easier for eachother, therefore, you didnt hear anymore 'ferret' or 'mudblood' but you didnt hear anymore conversation between the two than you did before.

Hermione walked straight to the kitchenette that was also attached to their dorms to make some toast for herself, without even acknowledging the sleepy Draco on the sofa.

Draco watched as Hermione made her way to the kitchenette, her hips swaying with every step she took, her skinny jeans hugging her legs showing off her hips and curves. Yes, Hermione had changed over the summer, she had gained curves in all the right places, tamed that bird nest she used to call hair so that it was now straight but had a few waves at the end and ended at the middle of her back, she wore make-up aswell, not that much though because she didnt need it. Hermione had also dies her hair black ove the summer, charming the roots so they grew black aswell, just beacause wqaaqshe wanted to change. Once Hermione had dissappeared from his view, Draco had mentally slapped himself for staring.

Yes his dad was in azkaban, his mother had revealed that she wasnt blood prejudiced, nether was Draco actually he just pretended to, to impress his father, but that did not mean that Hermione was not a gryffindor still, one of the golden trio no less.

Hermione came back out of the kitchenette with a bowl in her hand, she was about to go back to her rom where she was doing God knows what when she froze mid-step. Draco was watching intently this whole time.

Turning around, Hermione placed the bowl on the table and went back to the kitchenette, she came back out with a spoon in her hand, she placed the spoon in the bowl, picked the bowl back up again and went to go upstairs again when something else stopped her.

"What's that?" asked Draco from the sofa.

Hermione turned round again. "cheerios" she stated simply.

"what are cheerios?" Draco asked, becoming curious.

"cereal, you know, stuff you have for breakfast"

"but it's like nine o'clock"

"that doesn't mean you can't eat cheerios"

"fair enough"

Hermione turned around and walked into her bedroom.

About half an hour later, Draco had finished the book he was reading and his curiosity had kicked in again. Draco put his book on thhe table and made his way up stopped infront of Hemrione's door and knocked.

no answer

He knocked again.

no answer

He unlocked the door, with a simple 'alohamora' and opened the door, effectively disabling nay spells that could have ben placed on the room before hand, ie; silencing charms.

Draco opened the door the whol way, and what he saw blew his mind, and acoustic guitar, 3 electric guitar, a white one, one black and one navy blue, all up against the wall next to the acoustic. 2 keyboards, both silver, on stands, and Hermione's bed covered creamy sheets of paper, all scattered around. Hermione was standing in the middle with another guitar strapped around her, an acoustic. Hermione was facing her back to him and played a irff on the guitar, after experimenting a little bit, she tried some chord sequences.

She put the guitar down next to acoustic that was by the wall and went over to the keyboard, she played the same chord sequences, wrote some things on the creamy paper that was on the stand, and recorded what she was playing. She played it back to herself, happy with the result, she picked up the same guitar as before and put the recording on loop and started to play along, singing hte lyrics that she had wrote previously.

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

Draco instantly recognised her voice as the angel that had captured her heart the night before.

_in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

Draco noticed something strange in Hermione's voice: it didn't convey and show any emotion like her voice did last night, it was like the song meant nothing to her, whereas, "i miss you" (the song Hermione sang last night) meant everything to her. He found it quite strange, but just shrugged the thought away.

He may have not called Hermione a 'mudblood' at all this year, but it was still going to be a challenge in capturing her heart like she had his, which is what he was planning on doing.

What Draco was still asking himself, however, was why Hermione had not gone to the room, he found her in last night.

He would find that out later.

He closed the door again, listening to the sounds of her music as she got back to writing and practising her new song. He was mesmerized by her voice, and soon found himself in his pyjama bottoms (he slept bare chest), under the duvet in his bed, her voice lulling him to sleep, where he was overcome by dreams of Hermione singing just for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Draco woke from his very pleasant dream about Hermione with no shame what-so-ever, he knew he was falling for her yesterday when he found out that she was the angel that captured his heart with only her voice.

However, in the room next door, Hermione woke with a raging headache and was in the grumpiest mood ever. Hermione decided that it would be best to skip breakfast and just to have a bowl of cheerios from the kitchenette.

Draco was unaware of Hermione's foul mood and thought it safe to bother her.

knock, knock, knock.

"go away" muffled from the door, was heard.

knock, knock, knock.

"piss off!" is the responce the came that time.

Draco, pushing it a little too far, opened the door ajar and soon after regretted it. Hermione had heard the door creak, grabbed the first thing that came to mind (a book) and chucked it at the intruder, after hearing the "aww, shit!" and stumble of footsteps, Hermione was satisfied and soon dozed off to sleep, it was a weekend after all; no lessons.

Draco was sure as hell not going to get another book lobbed a his head, so he picked the book up and made his way down to the common room. Once there, he was about to put the book on the table when he saw the title "sent-to-sell and sold" was hand written on the cover. Knowing that he shouldn't, Draco still opened the book up and rather than words, he saw weird shapes and lines across the page. There was words, they were just spread far apart, and were fewer than you would expect to see in an ordinary book. He read:

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
_Oh, oh._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

There were other songs like _"the story of us", "fearless", "teardrops on my guitar", "invisible", "a perfectly good heart", _but didn't come across_ "I miss you"._ 'strange' he thought.

Draco read through almost half of the book, every song he had come across being a sappy love song, he was sick of it so decided to stop reading before he threw-up.

Draco heard foot step descending from the stair case and decided it est not to be hexed by an angry Hermione at like 9 o'clock in the morning, so hid the book under a cushion and acted like nothing had happened. He obviously needed to work on his acting skills. Hemrione eyed him curiously before going into the kitchenette to find her cheerios. When Hermione had re-entered the common room, a bowl of cheerios in her hand, where Draco was still sitting, acting strangely, she sat down on the other couch and tried to act as if she couldn't feel his gaze on her...she failed.

"you ok?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco blushed and looked away before she could see, but he wasn't fast enough.

"did you just blush?" She asked, shocked beyond belief, she then giggled slightly at his embarrassment.

"no! of course not!" Draco all but shouted, covering the side of his face with his hand and looking away even further. Unable to endure any more embarrassment, Draco got up, forgetting about Hermione's song book that was hidden under the cushion, and strode up the stairs from his seat, puffing his chest out and sticking his chin up in defiance. He didn't have the effect that he had hoped for thoug, Hemrione just chuckled at his display.

Hermione then noticed the tassle from her song book poking out from under the a cushion, she set her bowl of cheerios down and slowly edged her =self towards the book. She had two of same hard back note books, she was just praying that the one under the cushion was the "sent-to-sell and sold" one.

Once Hermione had finally reached the book, she slowly moved the cushion out of the way and a wave of relief came over her. she didn't care is anyone read this book, if they were muggle-born, they would probably recognise the songs anyway, she sold songs for a living while still at school. Her song-selling paid quite alot too, every time one of the songs she had written was used, she got 15% of the pay that the singer got, and Hermione had sold alooooooot of songs. Too bad she had to write about sappy lovey-dovey crap and not what she felt though, she still did it in her spare time, even if no-one bought them, that was what her other notebook was for, it had the title "personal songs".


End file.
